


I Don't Want To Remember

by StrikerEureka_77



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Chuck Has Amnesia, Chuck Lives, Chuck deserves a happy ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Herc loses his shit, I REGRET NOTHING, Memory struggle, One Gage Twin Lives, Slight fluff, Trevin Gage is a single "parent"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka_77/pseuds/StrikerEureka_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen was deployed in an evac pod by Stacker Pentecost before Striker Eureka met her demise at the Breach. Chuck survived but his pod washed to shore in California and he was found by a young blonde girl sitting on the beach. But he has no idea who he is or what he's done.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte Rhett-Gage was just sitting on the beach, watching the Wall Of Life get torn down as a Jaeger evac pod washed ashore. She opens it to find a man she recognised as the Australian Jaeger pilot of Striker Eureka, Chuck Hansen. But when he speaks, he has no clue who he is.</p><p> </p><p>Can Charlotte help Chuck regain his memory or will he finally be happy and have a family without the memories of the Kaiju War weighing him down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Ranger Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte Rhett-Gage is 18, is 5'4, blonde and has green eyes and pale skin. She is the adopted daughter of the Gage twins, who found her in almost the same manner as Mako was found by Pentecost. The Gages found her when she was 9 and she took to calling them Dad, as Bruce was dubbed, and Daddy, as Trevin was dubbed.

I was sitting sitting on the beach while everyone around the world celebrated. The Breach was sealed. The war that took most of my family was gone. Bruce was gone. I only had Trevin left. I dug my toes into the sand as I watched the waves crash onto the sand. I blinked once and when I opened my eyes, an evac pod was in front of me on the sand. I got up and walked to it cautiously. I popped it open and saw the familiar face of the man inside. He's a pilot. I met him once. What the hell is his name again? I scanned his Drivesuit. My eyes fixated on the bulldog holding a missile in his mouth. Striker Eureka. This is Chuck Hansen! I poked him a few times.

Charlotte: Ranger Hansen? Ranger Hansen, are you okay?

He groaned and nudged my hand away.

Chuck: Who the hell are you talking to, missy?

Charlotte: Oh, good! You're alive. Ranger Hansen....

Chuck: Who's Ranger Hansen? I'm.....

He stopped and looked at me.

Chuck: Who am I?

Charlotte: You're Chuck Hansen.

Chuck: And who are you?

Charlotte: I'm Charlotte Rhett-Gage. Do you know that name? Gage?

Chuck: Shelia, I don't even know how I got here.

I helped him out of the pod and he stumbled. So I held him up and got out my phone.

Trevin: Hello, my darling daughter who's not mine but is mine but I love all the same.

Charlotte: Daddy, I need your help. I found someone. And he needs a hospital.

Trevin: I'm coming. Stay where you are.

He hung up. I saw Trevin's truck pull up and he came over to me. He took one look at the man I had in my arms.

Trevin: Good Lord. That's Herc Hansen's son. Get him in the back and sit with him.

I did as I was said and Chuck's head fell on my shoulder. He yawned and smiled. I unloaded him at the hospital and rushed him in. A nurse room him from me and set him down.

Nurse: Okay, what seems to be the problem?

Chuck: I dunno. She found me on a beach.

Charlotte: He can't remember who he is. He doesn't remember anything. And he's obviously a Ranger, seeing as how he's in a Drivesuit.

Nurse: Okay, well, let's run some tests and get him settled. Do you know anything about him, miss?

Charlotte: Yes. His name is Chuck Hansen.

I followed the nurse as she stuck him in a room.

Nurse: Put on this gown and we'll get a doctor in soon.

She left and shut the door. He looked at me.

Chuck: How do I get outta this thing?

I walked over to him on shakey legs as I helped him pull off the suit, piece by piece and I set it in an empty chair. He stood there in front of me, in all his glory and I covered my eyes.

Charlotte: Uhh, Chuck, put on the gown.

He did as I said and had me tie it at the back.

Chuck: You keep calling me Chuck. How do you know my name but I don't?

Charlotte: I'll explain everything later. Let's just get you looked at first.

He laid on the bed and sighed.

Chuck: I feel lime something is missing. But I don't know what it is.

Probably his cute little dog, Max. I touched him gently.

Charlotte: I understand. I always feel like that. But I know what's missing.

I saw Trevin in the doorway.

Trevin: How is he?

I shrugged.

Charlotte: Fucking dmbass doctor hasn't come in yet.

Chuck touched my mouth slightly with his index finger.

Chuck: Such a pretty mouth shouldn't be ruined with such foul words.

I shook my head. He still lives up to his reputation as a flirt even without his memory. The chickenhead doctor finally came in and ran all sorts of tests over a 3 hour period.

Doctor: This man has severe amnesia. He must have suffered quite a blow to the head.

Trevin: When will his memory surface?

Doctor: It's hard to tell. It may never come back, to be honest. I assume you two will be taking responsibility for our John Doe.

Charlotte: Chuck. His name is Chuck.

Trevin: We actually know him. So, yes we will take him.

He was released to is and I had Trevin get him some clothes. I sat in the back of the truck with him again.

Chuck: So, my name is Chuck Hansen?

Charlotte: Yup. Chuck is short for Charles.

Chuck: Where am I?

Charlotte: California.

Chuck: Where am I from?

Charlotte: Australia.

He nodded. I figured it must be hard, not knowing who you are.

Charlotte: Do you want me to tell you anything else?

He shook his head.

Chuck: If I was meant to remember, I'd remember. I guess I'm not suppose to. So, don't tell me anything. I know enough.

Home. We had a nice two story house near the beach. I led Chuck around his new home and up to an empty room.

Charlotte: I'm right across the hall. We'll take you to get clothes tomorrow. So, just settle in and if you need anything, come into my room. Okay?

The Aussie just nodded and watched me retreat to my room, leaving the door cracked. I watched him as he looked around and I ended up getting caught up in my music. Old country music from the year the Kaiju made land. I was listening to my favorite singer, Thomas Rhett. And NO, I'm not related to him. Coincidence that we have the same last name. I was dancing around to Make Me Wanna and I heard my door creak open and Chuck fell to the floor. I laughed as he jumped up.

Chuck: Uhh, I wasn't spying. I just..... Umm...... Nevermind.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my room and I closed the door. We sat on my bed.

Chuck: Do you know how old I am?

Charlotte: You're 21.

Chuck: How old are you?

Charlotte: I'm 18.

Chuck: Thanks for helping me. 

Charlotte: You're welcome.

Chuck: Do you think I'll ever remember myself?

Charlotte: I don't know, Chuck. I wish I knew. But I don't.

He just nodded. He stayed in my room, learning things again and talking to me. I could see the real Chuck in his eyes, the one he didn't know he was, fighting to come out. But somehow, this fresh slate Chuck was holding him back. Chuck fell asleep on my bed and I left him, cover in him up with a blanket before I laid next to him myself. I absent-mindedly kissed the pilot on his cheek.

Charlotte: I'll help you, Chuck. I'll help you remember.


	2. Trevin Gage; The Protective Father(Figure Of Sorts)

I woke up and looked to my left. Chuck was sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from him. I smiled as he stretched out his arms and yawned. His eyes fluttered open and his crystal blues were staring into my green ones. He smiled at me.

Chuck: G'morning, sheila. Sleep alright?

Charlotte: Yeah. Did you?

Chuck: Course I did. So, what are we doing today?

Charlotte: We are going to get you some new clothes since you have none. And then we can do whatever you want.

Chuck: Okay. So, we should probably get up.

He pulled himself out of my bed and I did the same. I went to my closet and saw Chuck was still in my room. I shooed him away.

Charlotte: Go on, Hansen. I gotta get dressed. I don't need you seeing my bits and pieces. Its bad enough you're comfortable with me having seen yours.

He chuckled as he left. I slapped on some jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my socks and sneakers then brushed my messy hair. I tucked my phone into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I met Chuck in the hallway. I got a littke choked up seeing him in Bruce's clothes. But it's all we had for him. I saw Trevin in the kitchen as we went downstairs. I hugged my "daddy" from behind and he laughed.

Trevin: Morning, sweetie.

Charlotte: Morning, Daddy. I'm gonna take Chuck to get some clothes of his own. Could I possibly have some money?

He shook his head with a small smile and handed me 200 bucks.

Charlotte: Thank you, Daddy. Come on, Crocodile Dundee.

Chuck looked at me funny.

Charlotte: I'll explain later. Come on.

We got into my blue Camaro and I drove Chuck to multiple stores. Who knew a man with no memory could be such a picky bitch. I noticed everything he wanted mirrored PPDC uniform: plain shirts and military pants. But I bought it all for him anyway. Don't even ask about underwear. The Aussie doesn't wear them. I asked.

Charlotte: We've got you pants, shirts, socks, boots. Now, underwear.

Chuck: I don't wear any.

I snapped my head towards him.

Charlotte: What?

Chuck: I didn't have any on when you took me to the hospital. Feels natural to not wear them.

Charlotte: Okay then. That's too much information.

He smirked at me. And I saw the real Chuck in his eyes again, fighting against the clean slate Chuck like last night. He needs a kickstart to his memory. Something familiar. But what? I got him home and we put his new clothes away. Then I noticed his dogtags on the dresser. I picked them up and handed them to Chuck.

Charlotte: Chuck, hold these and see if it triggers a memory.

He did and read them.

Chuck: Charles Hansen. B Negative. Australia. PPDC.

He looked at me with an almost knowing look.

Chuck: These are mine, right?

Charlotte: Yes. Do you remember anything?

Chuck: Not really. Charlotte, I don't remember.

Charlotte: But you will, eventually. I'll help you remember who you are.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. He sighed happily.

Chuck: Why do I feel like I know you?

Charlotte: We met once, quite a few years ago.

Chuck: What was I like?

Charlotte: You were cocky, arrogant, a major flirt, but you were dedicated to what you did. Chuck, you'll remember all this soon. I promise.

I looked up at him and he slightly smiled. He kissed my forehead.

Chuck: Thanks for taking me in, Charlotte.

Charlotte: It's the least I could do. I did find you.

He just smiled and nodded.

Chuck: I'm glad it was you who found me yesterday.

 

Trevin Gage Point Of View

I've lost my brother. I'm not about to los my daughter. I've got to do something to crush Hansen's crush. His father's doing a good will trip with the Becket kid so maybe I can catch them at the Shatterdome, make Herc take his kid back. I gotta make the call. So I called over to Hong Kong.

Herc: Marshal Hercules Hansen.

Trevin: Herc, it's Trevin Gage.

Herc: Trevin. How's that shelia of yours?

Trevin: She's growing up on me. She's 18 now, misses Bruce like hell.

Herc: I know how you both feel, mate. I lost my boy during Operation Pitfall.

Trevin: Herc, I should have called yesterday. Chuck's alive. He's here with me and Charlie.

Herc: Are you fucking serious? Don't play jokes, Gage.

Trevin: Why would I lie? He's here in LA. Charlie found him. He's got amnesia, Herc. Maybe seeing you will jog his memory and he'll go back with you.

Herc: Something tells me your girl and my boy are already close. And you don't like that. That is, if he's alive.

Trevin: Just come here when you get to LA. Youkk see for yourself.

I hung up. No snot-nose, cocky, arrogant, man-whore Jaeger pilot will steal my daughter from me. I work too hard to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a filler chapter. So it's kinda short.


	3. Chuck Remembers

Chuck and I were sitting on the floor in our room. We had moved our stuff into the second biggest room in the house, splitting the room basically in half, our beds sat in the middle with the headboards against the wall and we had pushed them together. Trevin wasn't too happy about it but he didn't protest. Chuck and I were finally watching Crocodile Dundee.

Chuck: And you really think I'm like THAT!

I fell back laughing.

Charlotte: You sound just like him!

Chuck: I do not! You're gonna pay for that, love!

He lunged at me and started tickling my sides. I squealed loudly as he did. He was smiling like crazy and then stopped. He looked at me and brushed the hair out of my face.

Charlotte: What's wrong?

Chuck: Nothing. You're just really beautiful, Charlotte.

Charlotte: You aren't too bad either, Chuck.

He smiled and then I rephrased myself.

Charlotte: You're really handsome, Chuck.

I caught myself staring at his lips and then, suddenly, his lips were on mine. He placed a firm, sweet kiss on me. And I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding him close as one of his hands cupped the side of my face. Then I heard someone clear their throat. Chuck pulled away painfully slow and we turned our heads just as slow. Trevin was in the doorway. With Hercules Hansen. Shit.

Trevin: You! Off my daughter!

Chuck jumped up and helped me up. He held me close to him by my waist and I could see the rage boiling behind Trevin's eyes.

Charlotte: Daddy, nothing happened.

Trevin: And nothing ever will. Herc is here for Chuck.

Charlotte: No. You can't take him. He doesn't remember much. But I think he will. All he remembers is simple things, like his name, birthday, favorite color. I'm working with him. You can't take him.

Trevin: Honey, you've got a crush on him, I get it. He's like a wounded puppy that you feel obligated to care for.

Charlotte: I don't feel obligated! I found him! He washed up to me for a reason, Daddy. I just know it. I know I can help him.

Trevin: It's nice that you think so, but being with his father might jog his memory.

Chuck: My father?

Herc stepped to him and hugged him, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Herc: I thought I lost you, boy. I thought you were dead.

Chuck: I don't know who you are.

Herc: I'm your dad, your old man. Max has been missing you too, son.

Chuck gently pushed him away and looked at me.

Chuck: Max is my dog, right?

I nodded.

Chuck: Charlotte, I-I don't remember still.

Charlotte: And that is fine, Chuck. That is perfectly okay.

Herc: You don't even remember me?

Chuck: No. I don't.

Herc looked crushed.

Herc: Well, when we get back to Hong Kong, we'll work on it together, son.

Chuck: Is Charlotte coming too?

Trevin: No, she's staying here.

Chuck: So am I then.

Trevin: No, you aren't. You're leaving with your father.

Chuck: I don't want to leave.

Trevin: Excuse me?

Chuck: I don't want to leave. Not unless Charlotte comes with me. If she stays, I stay.

Herc: I can help you better than her, son. I can help you remember everything.

Chuck snapped.

Chuck: What if I don't want to remember?! What if I'm not meant to remember?! I want to stay here with Charlotte! She doesn't force me to remember! She just talks to me and tells me what I want to know about myself! She doesn't push it!

Charlotte: And he's doing great. Tell him what you remember so far, Chuck.

Chuck: I remember Max, my mum, my name, how old I am. My favorite color is blue. I'm Australian. I remember my mum being dead. But I don't remember you.

He looked at Herc.

Chuck: But Charlotte is helping me. And I refuse to leave. I want to stay with her. I'm 21, I can choose for myself. And I choose Charlotte.

He held my hand now and looked at me. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

Chuck: I even remember meeting her when I was 18 and she was 15. But that's all I remember right now.

Herc looked defeated and walked out of the room and Trevin followed him.

Chuck: Charlotte, is he my dad?

Charlotte: Yes.

Chuck: What were we like? Before I lost my memory.

Charlotte: Honestly, you two didn't get along. You blamed him for things and he didn't raise you Tue way he should have. You two had a lot of unresolved issues.

He looked like a ton of brick slapped him.

Chuck: Mum. He didn't save her.

He remembers?

Charlotte: You remember?

Chuck: Kinda. How'd my mum die? I can't remember that. But I know he could have saved her.

Charlotte: I don't even know, Chuck.

I lied. I knew how. He reveled in his memory burst. He started to lose it. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed angrily as he sat back down on the floor.

Charlotte: Chuck, are you okay?

Chuck: I hate this! I-I don't want to remember, Charlotte. Make me forget.

I rubbed his back gently, sitting next to him, as he begged again.

Chuck: Knock me across the head with a bat so I'll forget.

Charlotte: You're luck, all your memories would surface afterwards. Chuck, I'll help you step for step as you remember. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.

He looked at me and smiled half-heartedly. He took a hold of my hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Chuck: I'm lucky you found me. You take such good care of me.

Charlotte: Anyone would, Chuck.

He looked at me and kissed me softly and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

Chuck: Make me forget, Charlotte. Even if it's just for an hour.

Charlotte: How, Chuck?

He looked at me and kissed me again, only harder, holding my face in his hands as he did. My hands gripped his shoulders as he forced my mouth open with his and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth with an urgency I never knew. Granted, I'd never been kissed until today. Always in a Shatterdome, I never had time for this stuff. Chuck's arms snaked around my waist and he stood up and pulled me against his body roughly. He pulled his lips from mine and took a breath. He smiled softly and kissed me again. He pulled away and ran to the door. He shut it and locked it.

Charlotte: Charles Hansen, what are you doing?

I laughed as he sauntered over to me with that famous Hansen smirk. His lips assaulted mine with desperation. I fisted my hands in his hair as he kissed down my neck, biting the skin and sucking on it till is bruised. His hands ripped my shirt off and tossed it away. I ran my hands down his body and lifted his shirt off. I moaned as one of hos hands cupped my breast as he kissed my neck. I felt him smirk as his hands moved down and gripped my ass tightly. I gasped and he took that chance to kiss me, darting his tongue into my mouth. Chuck walked us over to my bed and laid me on it. He rid himself of his pants and then drug mine off of my legs slowly. He smiled as I laid there, exposed to him. He got over top of me and kissed me softly as he pulled my underwear off and then my bra. I yanked his boxers off and just looked at him. He gripped my legs and opened them, wrapping them around his waist as he moved towards me. I inhaled as he pushed himself in. That's when the pain set in. But being the daughter of Jaeger pilots, I refused to show it. I bit back on the pain and wrapped my arms around his torso, gripping his back tightly. He pushed in and out repeatedly, trying to force a moan from me. As he slammed in once more, I cried out.

Charlotte: Chuck!

He stopped moving for a minute.

Chuck: You alright, love?

I nodded and forced a kiss to his lips. He groaned as I pulled him closer to my body. His hard, muscular chest pressing against me as he moved inside me. Our lips parted and he pushed in again, groaning as he did. I rolled hips into his and met his thrusts.

Chuck: Charlotte. Pull my hair, love.

I did as he asked, earning a groan from him.

Chuck: Love, don't be shy about it.

I ripped at his hair, making him toss his head back and moan as I kept pulling and I kissed his neck again. He slowed down his thrusts as I kissed up to his lips. But I pulled away.

Charlotte: Chuck, what's wrong?

Chuck: I can't keep doing this unless I know one thing.

Charlotte: What is it?

I ran my hands through his hair.

Chuck: If you'd be my girlfriend?

I smiled and nodded.

Charlotte: Yes, Chuck. Yes, yes......

He pushed in again, harder and faster.

Charlotte: Yes! Oh, God! Chuck!

He smirked as I clenched around his. So, I gave him a little payback. I ran my hands down his back and around to the front of him. I rubbed down near his dick slowly, feeling him shiver and earning a moan from him.

Chuck: Don't.... do..... that. Or else.

He spoke through gritted teeth. And I did again, smirking at him. His back arched and then he started pounding away in me violently. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto his back as I felt myself tighten around him again. He sped up and I screamed as I let go, dragging my nails down his back and arching myself into him.

Charlotte: Chuck! Oh, Chuck!

Chuck: That's Ranger Hansen to you, love.

He kept pounding away until he shook above me and lost his control, spilling himself in me. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me softly.

Chuck: Charlotte Gage. Never thought I'd be here with you.

Charlotte: You remember now?

Chuck: Yeah. I think. I remember some.

I sat up as he moved off of me.

Charlotte: Tell me everything, Chuck. What do you remember?

He pulled me over to him and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

Chuck: We had the shot at the Breach. Dad was hurt. And it was only Striker and Gipsy. Becket and Mori took Gipsy. And Pentecost jockeyed with me in Striker. But all my regrets, he saw them in the Drift. And not telling you 4 years ago how I felt was one of them. It was love at first sight for me, Charlotte, when we first met. Pentecost ejected me from Striker and as he detonated the bomb, I was slammed. And I get the impact messed up my head a bit. Then you found me, love. I remember that Mum died during a Kaiju attack. But I still don't remember everything. Not even the man claiming to be my dad./p>

Charlotte: At what point did your memories come back like this?

He smirked at me.

Chuck: When you ripped at my hair.

I laughed at him. He smiled and hugged me to his chest.

Chuck: Thank you, love.

Charlotte: You aren't going to leave now, right?

Chuck: Charlotte, I do want to go home to Australia. But only if you come with me.

Charlotte: Yes.

I agreed with no problem because I've loved Chuck Hansen since I first met him. But a ranger/civilian would have never worked.

Chuck: We can leave when my dad leaves. Okay?

I nodded and snuggled into him as he ran his hand through my hair. He sighed contently as we laid back down and fell asleep. The real Chuck Hansen is finally back, sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to write about amnesia so I did my best.


End file.
